If You Were in My Place
by turquoisefox
Summary: (spoilers) Mithos believes he can convince Genis to understand his motives-at a terrible cost to Genis. Warnings-violence, tragedy, one bad word, alternate plot


A/N: I have thought for awhile that maybe Mithos was drawn to Raine and Genis because they remind him of himself and Martel. So then the other day I got to thinking, what if Mithos tried to make Genis understand his actions by showing him the kind of pain he felt himself? BAM! This story was born. My apologies if anyone has done something similar. I know Mithos trying to win over Genis has been done before, but this is different, I think. Oh, and for reasons that will soon be apparent, this is sort of an alternate plot. Note it doesn't occur at any particular time or place in the game, but obviously after Mithos is revealed as Yggdrasil.

Genis stared hard at the blond boy he'd thought was his friend. Not only did he know now that Mithos was an enemy, he also discovered he was no child either. He clenched his fists, trying not to let the tears of anger and hurt escape from his eyes. "Mithos, you betrayed us."

Mithos sneered. "I did not betray you, Genis. I was never on your side to begin with, and you were a fool to trust me."

"I thought you were my friend," Genis whispered sadly. "Now I see you for the monster that you are."

Mithos "tsked" softly. "Monster?" he asked, feigning hurt. "Surely I don't deserve such an insult."

"Yes you do!" Genis insisted. "You deserve it and a hundred more for what you've done!"

"Why Genis, whatever do you mean?" Mithos crooned, still faking innocence.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Genis shouted furiously. "Look at all the suffering you've caused just to satisfy your twisted ambitions. You were willing to sacrifice countless people just to find a way to revive your sister that might not even work!"

At the last accusation, Mithos placed his arm around Genis's shoulder and smiled at him with a false friendly grin. "Genis, I believe there's been a misunderstanding on your part."

"What do you mean?" Genis snapped.

"You don't understand. If you were in my place, I think you would do the same."

"What are you talking about? How dare you suggest that I could ever be like you!"

"You see, Genis, we're alike in many ways. We are both half-elves, cast out of Heimdall when we were young, with only our older sisters to care for us. Martel meant everything to me. Think of how you would feel if something happened to Raine. The pain would be unbearable, would it not? That's how I felt when Martel died."

"I'm sorry your sister died, but that still doesn't justify everything you've done, Mithos!"

"Genis, would you not do anything for Raine?"

"Well, er, yes, but within reason, of course."

Mithos continued, "And if something happened to her, you would do anything you could to make things right again?"

"Of course, but you went beyond understandable with your means. I would never do the things you've done."

Mithos looked thoughtful for a moment. "I see that you still don't understand. I suppose I will have to make you see things my way." He grinned evilly. "Feel the pain I felt; know my desperation. You will suffer as I did, Genis Sage!"

Genis expected Mithos to begin laughing maniacally, but instead, he calmly strode across the room to where Raine was standing. Genis thought his heart would stop. _No! Raine!_ he cried mentally. It was of no use. With one gesture of his hand, Mithos used his angelic power to knock Raine to the ground, stunned.

"It's a pity I have to do this," he said, mocking an apology. "Raine is a good woman, and she doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve to suffer either, Genis, but it's the only way."

"NO!" Genis screeched, lunging for Mithos. His effort was futile, as Mithos sent him flying back with a blast of energy.

"You're even more pathetic than I imagined if you thought you could protect your sister from me," Mithos smirked. "It is of little matter, though. You decided her fate, and yours, when you refused to listen." With that, Mithos conjured a huge, glistening sword from thin air. He raised it with a malicious grin, then plunged it into Raine's lower abdomen. She let out a shrill cry of pain.

Time seemed to stop. "RAAAAAAAAAIINE!" Genis shrieked, rushing to her side. To his surprise, Mithos didn't try to stop him this time.

"Yes, go to your sister and say goodbye. Watch her die in your arms, as Martel did in mine all those years ago." He leered at the sobbing Genis, who had gathered Raine into his arms.

"Raine, don't leave me!" Genis murmured, cradling his dying sister against his body. With her last strength, Raine looked mournfully at him and brushed her hand against his cheek. She tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a soft sigh. Then she ceased to breathe.

Genis let out a heart-wrenching wail. Mithos merely looked on without emotion as Genis buried his face in Raine's robes, sobbing. "I love you, sis," he whispered softly.

For a moment, all was silent. Then, a deep voice boomed, "Mithos Yggdrasil, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ah, Kratos the traitor. Whatever brings you here, hm?" Mithos flicked his hair casually.

"There is no excuse for what you just did, or for what you've been doing for four thousand years. I only wish I had been able to see you were wrong sooner."

"I had to teach Genis a lesson. This was the only way."

"This only proves your heartlessness further," Kratos growled. "You killed an innocent woman to prove a point, which I might add is an invalid one. Tell me why you think Raine deserved to die!"

"She didn't," Mithos continued speaking in the same casual, almost bored manner. "But neither did Martel!" His tone was now no longer casual, but becoming urgent and passionate. "This is the only way to make him see why I've done what I have, to make him feel the same pain I did."

"You're a sick bastard, Mithos. If you remember how great your pain was, why inflict it upon others?"

"It's the only way to make him see," Mithos insisted. "And you, _traitor_, have no right to call me by name. I'm 'Lord Yggdrasil' to you."

"No one as twisted as you deserves a title of respect. And if working against you means being a traitor, I'm proud to be called one." He turned to the still-weeping Genis. "We should find a place to bury your sister." He tenderly lifted Raine's body off the ground, a tear visibly trickling down his cheek.

"Genis, wait!" Mithos called as the two turned to leave. "There is a way to save her. If you help me revive Martel, I will bring Raine back as well!"

"Don't agree to help him," Kratos advised. "He would try to revive Raine the same way as Martel, by sacrificing the soul of another. Her body is destroyed; there is no way to bring her soul back to it."

"Raine wouldn't want that," Genis asserted. "Anyway, I would never help you with your twisted plans." Genis turned away from Mithos, tears still staining his face. With one arm holding Raine's lifeless form and the other around Genis in a comforting manner, Kratos lead the boy away from the fiend that had caused them both so much grief.

A/N: I have nothing against Raine. In fact, she's my favorite character. She had to die for this story to work, though.


End file.
